


Crabby R.A

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is being a good bro, M/M, Mention - Cisco Ramon, Oliver is the RA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco needed a baby sitter for his hermit crabs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crabby R.A

Cisco was a dead man. Barry was going to teach his hermit crabs how to kill a man and set them on their true owner. All Cisco said was that he needed a favour, Barry was a good bro, so naturally he said of course. Now, he wished he was like Caitlin and just said no. 

 

It wasn’t though he hated hermit crabs, they were fine, it was just that they weren’t allowed to have them and his R.A was the archery captain and could probably kill a man in his sleep. Barry was going to be that man because if Oliver found out that he had these, he was going to die, probably be the first victim of the hermit crabs. 

 

The worst thing was that Barry was horrible at lying and Oliver was the best at reading people, something to do with his psychology major which was going to be an issue since Oliver was staring at Barry. He was dead. This was going to be his demise, death by the glare and vein. He was going to go meet his maker and push up some daises and it was all Cisco “my boyfriend needs help” Ramons fault. 

 

Maybe Barry could come back as a ghost and haunt Cisco’s ass, constantly cockblocking him.

 

He got to the elevator without a single eye glanced in his direction. The container he had in his hand could be many things, experiments, food, hermit crabs. If asked, he hoped that he would say the right thing and lie. Given the hand that just stopped the doors and the person who stepped in, this was going to go down in flames, soon. 

 

“Barry,” His legs did not shake at the tone of Olivers voice, he had a nice voice that just matched his nice face and general everything. 

 

“Oliver,” He managed to get out, that was not a good sign. He was screwed so royally that he could be crowned. 

 

Don’t ask the question. Don’t ask the question. Don’t ask the “What’s in the box?” Damn it. 

 

“Noth-ing,” He coughed, his cheeks flaming red, all clear indicators that he was lying his ass off right now. 

 

“Barry?” Oliver tilted his head. 

 

“I, um, yeah?” He scratched the back of his head, forgetting that the hand he used was the one keeping the lid down on the box that contained the hermit crabs that he wasn’t meant to have. 

 

Oliver just stared at him, his eyes dropped to the box, the lid lifting, a claw popping out, all of it moving in slow motion. Damn crabs. 

 

“Barry, what is in the box?” Oliver continued to stare at the bastard claw that looked as though it was waving, like a sigh of rebellion, or defeat, Barry was going with the latter. 

 

“Dinner,” He winced, that was not a good lie at all, given the claw that was now out of the container with body following. 

 

“Hermit crabs, you know the rules Barry,” Yeah he did and he was going to kill Cisco for making him break them. 

 

“Rules were made to be broken?” He tried. The look on Oliver’s face was half annoyance and half amusement. 

 

“Why?” Oliver shook his head. 

 

“Cisco needed someone to babysit them,” He shrugged, giving up as the elevator hit their level. He just walked out, heading to his dorm in hopes that Oliver will give up and walk towards his own. 

 

That wasn’t the case, that would never be the case. Oliver just followed him to his door, Barry sighing to himself. The crabs were no help, one was wanting to make a break for it and the other was probably cheering it on, maybe he should give them up, teach them and Cisco a lesson. 

 

“I will have to write you up,” Oliver sounded pained, great, now he had pissed off his R.A and broken the rules. Good job Barry. 

 

“Or you could not?” He shrugged, smiling as his door opened, falling as he realized he was leaning against it. 

 

“Or, I could take you to dinner and pretend this never happened?” He looked up at Oliver, the man was trying not to laugh behind his hand, Barry was trying to make sure he was hearing things right and the crabs were probably trying to make a run for it somewhere in his room. 

 

“For real?” Barry just looked up at Oliver leaning against his door looking unfair and attractive. 

 

“Yes Barry, for real,” Oliver smiled and Barry just nodded, listening to him talk about being ready at 7 and Oliver will come and get him and oh shit, he has a date.


End file.
